1000 Yellow Daisies
by Silver Serpant
Summary: The love of Hermione Granger’s life was just killed in a terrible battle. As the ghost of Harry haunts her every move, he leaves his young love messages to help lead her to a new future, one without him.
1. On Our Way Out

1000 Yellow Daisies

1000 Yellow Daisies

Chapter One

On Our Way Out

A small flat, fifteen minutes outside London, twenty year old Hermione Granger passed back and forth in the living room gazing at her new gold wrist watch for the tenth time tonight. This Hermione Granger was nothing at all like the Hogwarts student Hermione. This one no longer had bushy hair or buck teeth; on the contrary, her hair went past her petite shoulders in soft short brown curls. Although still rather short for her age, Hermione had formed into a beautiful young adult. She wore a silky knee length black skirt paired with a dark purple halter top, given to her by Ginny Weasley who insisted she wear it tonight. Tonight the four friends were going to meet up after spending three weeks a part, in order to celebrate Harry's twentieth birthday. However, according to her watch they were already five minutes late.

"Okay, see I am the girl in this relationship, so I thought, and yet here I am waiting on you, the man." Care to explain that to me?" Hermione yelled down the hall.

A muffled sounding voice coming from behind a closed door answered in reply. "If I remember correctly, I was dressed, twice, but some crazy woman made me change."

"That's because we are taking you to a nice restaurant, and I'm sorry but those old faded jeans of yours would have gotten us kicked out."

The bedroom door squeaked opened, as Harry appeared. He was not the same scrawny eleven years old boy he once was either. His figure was thin but muscular with long legs. His jet black hair was as messy as ever, only growing a little too long for Hermione's licking. As he walked down the hall towards her, he continued to button his white long sleeved dress shirt he found in the back of his closet. "This outfit better be good, because I refuse to change again. I don't even remember buying this shirt. I hate the color white on me, there for I know it wasn't my idea."

Hermione looked her boyfriend up and down with a smile. "You look amazing, and I love the way white looks on you, especially with your black hair."

"Yeah, well this place better be amazing because I may never get dressed up again." Harry reached a hand out stroking her cheek. "You look incredible!"

"Now we are ten minutes late and you know how much I hate to be late for anything."

Hermione leaned up fixing the collar of his shirt while Harry tucked it into his black paints. "I was thinking…maybe we could fool around for a few minutes before leaving."

"No, absolutely not! We are already going to be the last ones there and besides there is no such thing as a few minutes with you." Hermione walked over to a closet located behind the front door, pulling out her and Harry's cloaks.

"Excuse me but isn't the restaurant for muggles?" Harry asked watching her close the closet.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that we decided to go to this new wizarding place called The Snitch."

"Is it a night club?" Harry moaned in agony.

"No, it is not a club. There is a bar and I'm sure there might be some dancing involved, but I wouldn't call it a club. I know how you feel about clubs."

"No, it's not clubs I have a problem with as it is with wizarding restaurants. I don't want to spend the whole evening hiding my face behind a menu in order for no one to realize who I am."

"Come off it Harry, it's your birthday. Can't you at least act happy?"

"Exactly, it's my birthday not yours, can't we do what I want to do?"

"And what is it you want to do exactly?" Hermione asked laying their cloaks on the arm of the cream white colored couch.

Harry reached his hand behind Hermione, slapping her butt playfully. "I thought I'd start with that and then perhaps we can start where we left off last night. You were lying on the bed wearing only your knickers as my…"

"HARRY!" Hermione gasped with a huge smile forming on her face. I don't need a replay of the events that took place last night. I remember vividly."

"Well then come on lets get started! I think the rest of them cam wait for us." Harry lifted Hermione off the ground, carrying her back to their bedroom.

"Uh, how do I let you talk me into these things? I swear it's those gorgeous green eyes of yours."

"Really, because I thought it was my ass you claim to love so much." Hermione giggled while Harry shut the bedroom door with his foot.


	2. Thirty Minutes Late

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Thirty Minutes Late

Less than twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione stood on both sides of the bed tossing each others clothes to the correct owner. Harry, still breathing heavily zipped his black paints up before hooking his black belt around his waste. "Damn Hermione, you were incredible. I didn't know you could move so fast."

"Well, I was incredibly motivated." Harry laughed while tucking in his white shirt for the second time. Hermione ran into their baby blue colored bathroom, desperately trying to tame her messy hair.

"Just out of curiosity, how late are we going to be?" Harry asked while sitting on the edge of their bed slipping into his dress shoes.

"About a half hour! You know we should be ashamed of ourselves." Hermione reappeared fully dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah, shame on us!" Harry emphasized sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Harry. There we were completely ready to go, standing by the door and then…you…insisted." The right words struggled to come out as she headed out of their bedroom.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Harry quickly followed her down the hall. "You can't possibly blame this all on me. It takes two people to sleep together."

Hermione tossed him his cloak before tying hers around her neck. "Yes I can, it's always you who makes us late."

"Why is it that usually right after having sex you become rather angry with me?"

Hermione walked to the front door unlatched the lock and pulled it open, letting the aroma of spices hit their nose. "Oh, I don't know! Why is it that the only time we ever seem to sleep with each other is when we're getting ready to go out somewhere, and you use it as an excuse to stall."

"That's not true…say you want to give it another go before we leave?" Harry winked.

"There, you see, it is true!" Hermione made her way down the narrow hall.

"Oh, I was just joking!" Harry smacked her butt playfully once more, as they walked down the winding steps leading into the lobby.

Once at the bottom, Hermione turned sharply around. "Stop fooling around! You don't get why I'm frustrated with you."

"How about no fighting on my birthday?"

"I don't like that you try to use us sleeping together in order to avoid other things. Just once it would be nice to spend an evening together because we both made the time and wanted to."

"Yes, but being spontaneous makes it so much more exciting!"

Hermione ignore him and continued to walk through the lobby and out through the double doors. The air outside was hot and sticky. The orangey colored sun was just starting to descend from the sky and fall behind the trees. Harry grabbed her right arm preventing her from taking another step. "How did a fight start, huh? I mean we had a good time and you can deny it all you want but your constant moaning told me otherwise."

"Harry, I am so sorry! You're right, it's your birthday and I'm being impossible. It's just we've been so busy these last few weeks and I miss spending time with you."

"I miss you too, but us living together is never going to work if we can't figure out how to work time in for each other and that's where you come in. You are the queen of making lists, charts, and working times out. Look you just tell me the day and time, and I'll be there. We can do whatever you want."

"I like living with you. I just want you to know that." Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Harry. She rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah, you're okay too, I suppose."

"Harry?"

"I was kidding, I love you." Harry leaned down in order to reach Hermione's soft lips. Their embrace and kiss seemed to last for an hour. It was the sound of a truck whizzing by, blowing its horn that caused the two to pull away from one another.

"Shall we?" Harry held out his arm for Hermione to take and proceeded down the street for a safe place to apparate.


	3. The Dinner Party

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The Dinner Party

The Snitch was a new wizarding hang out for young witches and wizards to eat, dance, and meet new people. Set in the busy streets of Diagon Alley, it only took two weeks after the grand opening for most people to discover its whereabouts. As the sun completely vanished from the darkening sky and the shimmering moon reappeared, The Snitch was only starting to come alive with activity. Bushels of young adults as well as teenagers crowded outside, waiting for a table to free up. Music blasted through the night air each time the front doors pushed open. Ginny Weasley along with her brother Ron, and his new girlfriend, Lavender Brown, sat outside on a bench. Ginny, who was only one year younger than the rest, looked as stunning as ever. Her long fiery red hair was pulled back with two sparkly pink clips that matched her new dress. She sat patently humming a popular Weird Sisters' song that was playing inside the restaurant. Ron sat in the middle tapping his foot and becoming concerned. Why weren't they here yet? Lavender Brown hadn't changed one bit. She was as girly as ever, clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"I have to stand up, Ron! I can not get this new dress wrinkly." Lavender whined as she stood on her feet attempting to straighten out the incredibly short black dress she wore.

Ginny had looked up making a face as Lavender tried to find a comfortable position to stand in. "Don't you think that dress is a bit too short Lavender?" Ginny asked with a disgruntled look.

"Don't be silly, Gin! You don't think it's too short, do you Ronald?" Lavender asked sweetly.

"What, oh, no, not at all. I like it!" Ron stuttered. His mind was on his two best friends, well one of them more than the other. He never got around to telling Hermione that Lavender Brown was his new girlfriend. Ron knew it shouldn't matter; after all she is dating Harry. However, Ron couldn't help but remember their sixth year when she attacked him with birds.

"Do you know we have been sitting out here for thirty min…?" Ginny's sentence was interrupted by the sound of Hermione's voice yelling half way down the street. Harry walked slowly ten spaces behind Hermione who half walked half ran down the road. "Ginny…Ron! I am so sorry we're late."

Ginny and Ron stood up blocking Lavender from view. "Happy birthday, Harry!" Ginny squealed as she pulled him into a tight hug. The hug, which was only meant to be two friends exchanging greetings, caused Ginny's heart to beat faster. Her feelings for Harry would always remain. Of course she was happy for Hermione but was it wrong to still wish Harry was her boyfriend? All thoughts vanished the moment Harry pulled away from the intense hug.

"Thanks Gin, you look nice by the way." Before allowing Ginny the chance to reply, Harry turned to Ron and the two boys shook hands. "Glad you're finally here, Gin was getting worried about you two." Ron lied with a slight smile.

"It was not me who kept glancing up and down the street asking every two seconds, I wonder where they are." Ginny informed her brother.

"Ronald?" Lavender's innocent sounding voice issued from behind him. She seemed to have realized no one noticed her presence.

"Oh, right, guys, Lavender is the new girlfriend I've been telling you about." Ron waited for each person's reaction, especially Hermione's.

Harry merely smiled at Ron. True there was more he wanted to say but with Lavender standing right there it would be difficult. "Hello Lavender."

Hermione on the other hand felt as though she may burst if she did not give her opinion. It never stopped her before why start now. However, Harry knew her all too well and just as her mouth began to open he placed his hand over her lips. Hermione slapped his hand away giving her usual annoyed look at him. He returned the look with a smile, causing her to feel even angrier. She could not believe her eyes. What was Ron thinking by dating Lavender Brown, again? The idea of having to sit across from her at a table while she made kissy faces at Ron was enough to make her ill.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Ginny spoke up, putting an end to the awkward silence that seemed to be drowning the five of them. She took the lead heading inside the packed restaurant. Harry and Ron followed suite.

"So how awkward is this dinner going to be mate?" Ron whispered to Harry as they walked. Harry glanced behind him at Hermione and Lavender. The look on Hermione's face said it all.

"I'd say, just about as awkward as it would be if the two of us walked in here completely naked." Harry joked trying to relieve the tension.

"Ron smiled lightly. "I think I'd rather walk in here naked."

The five friends were placed at a rather large booth situated in the far back of the restaurant. The sparkling light provided only enough light for a person to function with out making a mess. On one side of the booth sat Lavender, Ron, and Ginny squeezed on the end. Across the table sat Harry and Hermione with plenty of space. Menus appeared instantly in front of them the moment they sat down. There would be no reason for a waiter at this place. All things were done magically. Each person took their time flipping through the menu trying to decide what sparked their taste buds. Hermione held her menu high in the air in order to cover her entire face. She turned to Harry who was in deep concentration.

"What in Merlin's beard was Ron thinking by agreeing to go out with Lavender again. Wasn't trying it once enough?" Hermione hissed through her menu. Harry decided it was best to keep quiet. He didn't want any of the others to over hear her. "I mean, do you remember how disgusting they both were? The way they practically ate each others face."

"Hermione…stop! We can not have this conversation right now."

"You know you don't exactly have a reason to be mad about his decision." Ginny's voice could be heard coming from across the table. She turned her menu to the left in order to block her mouth movement from Ron, who sat next to her.

"He's only doing this to get a rouse out of me." Hermione spoke in barely a whisper now.

"He hasn't had a good snog in months Hermione; you can't hate a man for wanting a little attention from a woman." Harry argued.

"And if that is the case then let him find someone else, anyone else but that wit…" Hermione's words were interrupted by a new soft whisper. This time it was Ron. He had heard and now the fighting would begin.

"Which…is none of your damn business?" Ron had leaned forward over the table. "Seeing as you and I are no longer dating I don't see why I shouldn't get to start dating again. Or perhaps you had hoped I'd continue to pine over you and convince myself I could never love again.

"Oh, don't be absurd! The breaking up was both of our decisions not just mine as you continue to tell everyone." Hermione was no longer talking in a whisper. "We fought constantly and we never would have been able to make it last."

"But I didn't yell at you when I found out you preferred Harry, my best mate over me, did I?" Ron shouted.

"Well, you didn't have to yell; instead you ignored the both of us for two weeks as you moped around wanting everyone to feel sorry for you."

"At least I didn't keep Lavender and I a huge secret like you did with Harry. You'd already been going out for almost three weeks before I found out!" By this time the two of them were causing a scene.

"In order to protect you and your feelings! In order for Harry and I to figure out the best way to tell you. You absolutely can't stand seeing us together and you feeling left out of the picture!" With these words, Hermione was sliding out of the booth in order to stand up. Ron, wanting to do the same pushed Ginny out so he could slide through.

"Well I guess I've discovered what Miss Hermione Granger's taste on men is these days." Ron spat in a rage of what most would define as jealousy. "The rich and famous kind I suspect. First there was Victor and now Harry!"

"How dare you! You are acting like a git."

"Oh yeah, well if I'm such a git, why'd you go out with me then?" It was with those last words that the fight seemed to be over. Ron and Hermione stared at one another eyes full of rage before both walked their separate ways away from the table.

Harry leaned back further into his seat. He felt exhausted just from listening to them. Why did he have to be friends with the two most stubborn people? Lavender sat almost looking pleased with knowing that the fight had a lot to do with her. Ginny sat back down with a long sigh. She turned her attention on Harry who was gazing up at the ceiling. "Did I already wish you a happy birthday?" Harry groaned and let his head hit the edge of the table.


	4. Chills and Spills

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Chills and Spills

An hour and a half later, Harry and Hermione were making their way back up to flat number 312. Tempers still flaring from Ron, Hermione felt like having another round. Harry on the other hand felt as if this may have been one of his most interesting birthdays. If he considered himself to be the kind of person who waits all year for this special day, he may have been feeling angry that Ron and Hermione ruined it. However, he was not that kind of person, so tonight felt just like every other night, an evening with friends, food, and laughter, turning into war, rage, and tears. Harry pulled out from his pocket a silver key to unlock the door.

"I'm sorry that _Ron_ had to ruin your birthday, Harry." Hermione finally spoke the first words since leaving the restaurant.

Harry pushed open the door and navigated his way through the dark before reaching the lamp on a side table. "It wasn't just Ron, Hermione.

"Yes, you are absolutely right, Lavender was a contributor." Hermione kicked her high heeled black shoes off, tossing them in a corner before walking down the hallway.

"I'm not talking about Lavender, nor am I referring to Ginny." Harry added noticing Hermione's lips form the letter G.

"Surely you don't mean me?" Hermione sounded offended.

"As a matter of fact I do!" The both of them had entered the dimly lit bedroom and began undressing slowly.

"If Ron hadn't brought Lavender or should I say Lav Lav, then a fight would not have broken out." Hermione's blouse flew across the air landing on the dresser.

Are you serious? You actually don't see what I'm mad about!" Harry unzipped his paints, tossing them out of the way.

Hermione frowned and leaned down picking them up and beginning to fold them neatly. "Yes, you're mad because your birthday got rained on, so to speak."

"I don't give a rat's ass about my birthday, never have, you know that!" Harry pulled down the creamy white comforter on their king sized bed.

"Then explain to me why you are mad?" Hermione slipped on her usual cotton dressing gown before sitting on the edge of the bed next to her boyfriend.

"If I may ask you a question. Are you still in love with Ron?" The question had been flying around his head buzzing like an ignorant bee all evening.

Hermione turned her head to face Harry. She never saw him look so serious before. Whatever answer she gave would take this conversation to an interesting turn. "Why would you say that?" A stupid reply she knew, but the whole thing had caught her off guard.

"I just think that if you were completely over him, then Lavender or any girl he was with would not have started a fight."

Hermione could almost feel chills down her arms and legs. She checked to see if perhaps the window had caused the sensation. However, a short glance told her it was not. Harry's intense green eyes watched her every move. She felt like he may be trying to read her mind or watch for a sign of lying. There would be no point to lie, after all she had never told a lie to him not even once. Her thoughts went to Ron, searching the deepest darkest corners of her brain and heart. Did she have feelings for Ron still? The truth was yes, she did and always would. However, not in the same crazy passion she had for Harry now. Harry was the one, her true love, with out a doubt in her mind she knew she'd made the right choice. Now all she had to do was tell him.

"You don't even have to answer, I know you do!" Harry blurted out in frustration for the amount of time it was taking her to answer what he thought to be a simple yes, no question.

"Harry, I didn't mean t..." she began but Harry cut her off.

"Then why are we doing this, Hermione? Why am I working so hard to make this work if you still have feelings for Ron?" Harry had stood to his feet now.

"Well, you didn't let me finish." Hermione tried to explain.

"I thought for the most part we were doing alright. Look, I know I'm rubbish as a boyfriend but maybe we just need a new plan." Harry passed back and forth his words coming out faster than he could talk.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"There have been times, or at least I thought there have been times, when you've given clues of wanting more." Even Harry wasn't certain of the words he was saying.

"Harry, slow down, what do you mean about clues?" Hermione desperately tried to follow his rambling sentences.

"I know we have not gone out for very long, but both of us always thought the term boyfriend and girlfriend never seemed to fit us at all. I suppose it's because of how close the two of us have been over the years. I even feel like those terms are out of date for us."

"Well, if we're not calling ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend anymore then what term did you have in mind?" Hermione's body was actually trembling the more words he spilled out.

"Husband and wife?"

The last line had not registered for almost two minutes. Hermione stared in bewilderment of what she just heard. Husband and wife? What was he saying? "Harry?"

"I think we should get married!" now Harry felt the confidence renter his body. He was no longer angry or rambling but now excited and certain.

"You are mental!" again, the wrong choice of words but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Why?"

"Why? A number of reasons. One we are too young, second we haven't been dating for very long, three we are simply too young!"

"So what! You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do but..."

"Well, what more reason do you need? Hermione, I love you, and I never felt surer of anything and may never again. So, can't you forget about the age and what everyone else might say, and just do this spontaneous decision with me?"

You don't mean right now, do you?" Hermione had stood to her feet as well unsure if her feet could hold the weight right now.

"We can, sure!"

"Harry, no." Hermione spoke softly.

"Why not? Is it because of Ron?"

"It has nothing to do with Ron. You can't just propose to me on the spot like that!"

"Again I ask, why?"

"Truthfully, it is because I feel like you only did it so you won't lose me. A wedding proposal should not be a way to get out of a fight."

"It wasn't, well maybe at first but I am serious."

"Well, even if you are, a proposal like that should be done differently, a lot differently. We should both be all dressed up, having a romantic dinner together with soft music playing and tons of flowers, especially daisies." Hermione began sounding dreamy while picturing the scene.

"Well, so instead you got the two of us in our pajamas, sitting in this crummy flat with the sound of traffic outside the window, and a dead plant in the corner. Harry pointed his finger over on their dresser sat a brown looking plant Luna had given them weeks ago. Neither one of them had a clue how to tend to it.

"It still should be more than this."

Harry stayed quiet and climbed back into bed next to his girlfriend. Unsure of what else to add to the already tiresome day, Harry turned off the light and both partners fell asleep.


	5. Losing Grip

Chapter Five

Losing Grip

In a matter of forty five minutes, the sky had gone from a beautiful cloudless baby blue to a darkening grey foggy afternoon. An intimate crowd stood in a sea of gravestones. The one directly in front of the people read Harry James Potter. Hermione stood in the middle of the gathering. Her eyes were puffy and she held a tissue pressed against her thin lips. Ron's right arm was tight around her waist as he tried to hold his tears in. One by one people began to walk up to the gravestone and pay their last respects to their dear friend. Some whispered a soft prayer while others sat flowers down gently by its side.

"You just say the word when you're ready to go up there." Ron whispered calmly in her ear.

She gave a slight nod indicating that it was time to take the painful walk up in front of the grave. Ron gripped her arm tightly as they both walked in sync until reaching the grave. Hermione's shaking legs bent at the knees as she came in contact with the damp earth. She reached her right hand out until it came in contact with the cold stone. Her icy petite fingers traced the letters of his name at the same time as her trembling lips mouthed them silently. It was all too much to bare. He left this world with out saying goodbye. She was all alone left to dwell on his passing wondering if there could have been a way to stop it from happening. Something wet dripped down the sides of her cheek. The sounds of umbrellas echoed one after another behind her. Was it rain that fell off her chin or had the tears started with out her noticing. So many feet underneath where she sat her lover, her best friend forever lay dead unable to hear, see, or think. Did he know how sorry she was? Did he even realize her presence? Hermione was unaware of how long she sat completely still. It wasn't until Ron and another familiar hand yanked her up off the saturated ground. She fought against the warm hands still holding her back from where she had just sat.

"I won't! I won't leave him. Not here not all by himself." Hermione was now able to distinguish between the rain drops and her own tears.

"Honey, it's alright, you will see him again but we need to get out of the rain." It was her mother, the other hand who pulled her up. She sounded so convincing, so sure they'd meet again.

"No! I won't go without him." Hermione wrenched away from the warmth and fell back down near her boyfriend. She let her head fall against the hard grave wanting to be close to him if only once more. The temptation to start digging and see his face one last time overwhelmed her better judgment. She had no shovel but figured her hands would work just as well.

"Hermione?" Her mother's soothing voice rang out again inches away from her left ear. "Can you stand?"

She wasn't sure if she could, she wasn't even positive what her mom had asked her. The cold rain was getting to her now. Her fingers felt numb but if he had to deal with the weather then she would too. No one asked him if he wanted to get out of the rain. "Come with me Harry." Hermione whispered her lips grazing against the side of his grave. "Let's get out of the rain. We can do whatever you'd like." Ron had lifted Hermione onto her feet once more and began walking before she even realized. This time there was little fuss. The rain and wind were too much for her to deal with right now. Her head remained in a fog until a new kind of pleasant warmth struck against her face. The group had gone inside somebody's house. A fire was burning and Hermione found herself sitting in an armchair right by the flames. Ron was by her side once again. He had knelt down in front of the chair taking both of her hands in his.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked only half paying attention to her surroundings.

"The Burrow, my place. Everyone came back here after the burial to have something to eat." Ron explained.

"WE LEFT! But I didn't want to go; I was going to stay with him. I need to go back." She jumped up out of the chair losing her balance and falling into Ron safely. He placed her back in the chair stroking her cheek.

"We'll go back and visit later, okay?"

Hermione stayed quiet. The past few days went by in a blur of color. All she could remember was their hideous argument that happened a week ago. Their weekend had been uneventful after Friday night's dinner party. Hermione avoided Harry in all costs which wasn't extremely difficult seeing as Harry wasn't in the house all weekend except to sleep. He'd been out doing god knows what with Ron most likely. Then Monday came and it was back to work for Harry at least. She barely saw him at all that week. It seemed as if their childish spat had just started to simmer a tiny bit because as Tuesday came he had left her a short note saying he'd be late. He wasn't kidding either, if only she had known how late. Tuesday came and went and Harry still hadn't come home. She was awoken early Wednesday morning by a phone call from the auror department. It wasn't like them to use a muggle telephone but perhaps they knew Harry's number.

_"Hello, is this Miss Hermione Granger?" The man on the other end had asked in a calm yet hard to distinguish tone. _

_"Yes, this is she; may I ask who is calling?" _

_"Hi, my name is Benjamin Miller; I work in the auror department with Harry Potter. Still trying to keep the calm in his voice, Hermione was blind to the fact that something must be wrong._

_Jokingly she answered, "Oh I see, and what has he done this time. Not in the hospital is he?" It came as a joke never meant to be exactly what the problem was. _

_"As a matter of fact he is. I'm afraid last night as he was on his midnight death brigade watch; he was spotted along with his partner."_

_"Death brigade?" Hermione wasn't even quite sure what that meant. _

_"I'm so sorry Miss Granger." The man named Ben went on. _

_"For what? He's alright isn't he?" It wasn't until now when the worst was sinking in. _

_"The healers lost him early this morning. I was given this number, asked to let you know. They would like you down at the hospital for some questioning I suppose. One of us will be there to fill you in on the rest." The line had gone dead but she still clung to the phone. Nothing about that conversation was registering. A midnight shift for a death brigade? The healers lost him this morning? _

"Hermione, here, you should eat something." Ron was standing now pushing a plate of food on her lap and handing her a fork. She watched as the food on the dish grew less and less but had no idea what she was eating. Ron smiled gratefully once the dish was clean. As the fork clanked down on to the dish Hermione focused her attention on Ron now. "What happened? What happened to Harry, Ron?"

Ron was frozen. He did not want to tell the story again. He was the one who explained it to her parents, to his family, to his friends, and to her only two days ago. Why couldn't she grasp the reality of the situation? Harry was his best friend and to talk about it hurt him just as much as it hurt her. However, he was in a better state than she was. He was thinking clearly trying to keep himself together for her. "Harry had to spy on some death eaters last Tuesday very late at night. He and his partner Richard met in the woods where they were last seen. However, their plans went all wrong and Richard did the best job he could to help Harry, but you know how he is. Harry didn't want the help; he didn't want Richard to get hurt. Richard left for help but when he came back Harry was the only one left and he was lying on the ground motionless. The healers checked him over and did all that they could but when the morning came Harry..." Ron broke off unable to say the last word.

"But he's been through so much; I know he could have stopped them. Something else had to have happened to him, Ron. Harry does not give in that easily."

"I agree, but we only know up until Richard left."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The sound of a spoon tapping against the edge of a glass rang out as Mr. Weasley stood in the center of the living room. He had the audience's eyes upon him, even Hermione turned with curiosity. "I just wanted to thank you all for being able to make it. Molly wants everyone to know that there is still plenty of food in the kitchen. I know we are not meeting on a happy occasion but there is something comforting in the atmosphere right now. Harry..." Mr. Weasley seemed to break off after struggling to get the now hurtful name out of his mouth. Hermione knew immediately what this was, what Mr. Weasley was attempting to 

do. She'd give anything for an interruption of some sort. She did not think she could sit through a life story of the wonderful man that had done so much for their family, not now not ever.

Arthur decided to give his speech another try. Molly was now at his side a handkerchief clutched tightly in her left hand while her right hand held her husband's. "We met Harry about nine years ago near platform 9 ¾ while taking Ron for his first time. He instantly became friends with our son and then Molly and I had the privilege to meet the miraculous hero." Molly began to sob quietly at first but increasingly becoming louder. "He's done so much for our family and I always considered him to be part of our family...our seventh son if you will."

Hermione could feel herself losing grip instantly at the word son. She stood up too quickly, almost colliding into Ron for the second time before catching herself. Ron glanced up, his eyes foggy and not his normal sparkly blues. "Where are you going?" His voice was shaky unsteady.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She lied while walking past Fred and George on her way up the steps. No one stopped her or even noticed for that matter, they were all to sucked into Mr. Weasley's words.

She took the steps two at a time desperately trying to block out Mr. Weasley's next words. The bathroom was located on the second landing across from Ginny's bedroom. She slid inside before locking the door. Hermione stood in front of the mirror seeing her reflection for the first time in days. Who was this person staring back at her? It could not be her! The circles under her eyes from lack of sleep were hardly noticeable behind the redness. _So this is what it was going to be like from now on was it?_ Hermione thought in her head. She would fall apart with just the mere mention of his name. Unable to stare at the stranger on the other side of the mirror anymore she sank down to the floor her head resting on top of her knees. Muffled sounding voices could be heard even with the door shut. This was not like her, she never felt so weak, so distraught. She was the strong, powerful witch who never fell apart. Somewhere between trying to block out the familiar voices and soaking in her toxic tears, Hermione drifted away from reality and fell into an uneasy nightmare.


	6. Home Sick

Chapter six

Home Sick

"Well, I'm sorry, but I just do not think she is ready to go back to her flat yet." Mrs. Weasley protested at the breakfast table on a bright sunny Tuesday morning.

Ron was sitting next to his mom while clinging to a cup of hot tea. Arthur leaned against the kitchen counter, his face hidden behind the morning paper. He had just finished reading a well written article aloud on Harry's life. He expected nothing short of amazing seeing as Dumbledore had taken the time to write it for the Daily Prophet. No one else was more capable of telling his miraculous story and his dreadful downfall than the man who spent years teaching and training him. The rest of the paper was the same old garbage as every other day, so it did not take long to finish skimming the rest of the content.

"I'm afraid that I agree with your mother, Ron. She is in no state to stay by herself." Arthur placed the paper on the counter and rejoined his family at the breakfast table.

"She wants to go home. I know she isn't ready, I'm not ready but perhaps I could spend a few days with her."

"Oh, this is awful." Mrs. Weasley quick reached for a tissue from the inside of her bath robe. Arthur sensing the beginning of another brutal day wrapped his arm around his wife for comfort. "That poor girl! She should not have to go through this." Ron stood from the table. He could not bare to listen to his mother's sobs again. He left his unfinished tea and headed for the stairs

Hermione was given Fred and George's old bedroom, seeing as they had their own place now above their store. The curtains were still closed allowing the shimmering sun little access into the room. Hermione sat on the bed closest to the window. Her hair stood up in odd places appearing to be unwashed in days. The white sheets stayed tangled around her feet as she reached for an old newspaper off the night stand. A picture of a young attractive man with black hair and sparkling green eyes (even though the picture did not do them justice) peered back at her. The headline read,

Our Hero Meets his Downfall

_The hero who has made himself known since his destruction of the Dark Lord at age one has finally met his match. Our dedicated reported, John Radner managed to provide us with a brief conversation with Harry Potter's partner, Richard B. Honrs from the Auror Department. "Tell me, Richard, you have worked close with Mr. Potter this past year, is that correct?" An anxious John Radner questioned the day after the accident. _

"_Yes, we've had training together and only recently were paired up for the nights we go hunting." _

"_So perhaps you can fill in the gaps of missing information on what happened that night the two of you were in the woods. I know all his fans are curious." With a slight hesitation it took Richard a few moments to collect himself before answering._

"_I'm afraid I can not say much only that there were more of them that night then us so Harry told me to get some back up. He wanted to stay behind and listen in. I did as instructed but when I came back..." Mr. Horns trailed off unable to finish the story. He would not answer any further questions. All that can be said is whatever he came back to was too gruesome of a scene to share with the rest of us. To many of our disappointments, Potter's death was not caused by a battle between him and the Dark Lord. It seems our hero has left us to fend for ourselves in the struggle of good Vs. Evil. _

Hermione folded the paper once more. This had been the second time reading this particular article and still it made her feel sick to her stomach. What should have been a tale of how much he had done for the wizarding world turned into how disappointed the reporters were by the cause of his death. _Well, how nice, they were hoping for a bloodier disaster. One in which he, Harry, took Voldemort down. _Hermione never felt such rage in her life. What was wrong with people? It was _supposed_ to have taken place the way they described, an epic battle between Harry and his worst enemy. It had been marked that way for years. Only something more had occurred that night. Something no one was sharing, or perhaps no one knew. What did Richard come back to find? Didn't she at least have the right to know?

A tap at the door made Hermione's heart skip a beat. She looked up in time to see Ron's head poking in at the doorway. "Didn't mean to scare you love, I just wanted to see if you were up." He came in shutting the door behind him.

"I wished I hadn't woken up." Hermione whispered more to herself but she knew Ron had heard. "This article is a joke! Don't people understand...don't they get it! He's gone! No, all they care about is the mess he didn't clean up for them before dying." Hermione's voice cracked terribly at the final word.

"That paper is a week old Hermione. You should read the article today. Dumbledore wrote it himself...about Harry's life. You were mentioned several times."

"I'm not reading the paper anymore, its rubbish!" She climbed out of bed stretching her tired muscles. A whole week of doing nothing but staying in bed was beginning to get to her.

"You feel up to leaving the house today?" Ron asked changing the subject at once.

"I was going to head home today, remember. It's been one week. There are so many things at home I'm neglecting."

"Mum wants you to stay; she said not to worry about anything else."

"That's sweet of her but honestly Ron, I think it's time."

"Hermione, look at yourself, you are a wreck. You've refused to eat any of your meals downstairs with us, the curtains are always closed." Ron paused.

"What's your point?"

"I wish you'd talk to me. I'm suffering too you know."

"DON"T! You have no idea. We had a fight, and then he died! I did nothing to prevent this from happening. I just stayed locked in our bedroom ignoring him."

"Hermione, it's not your..." Ron began.

"I am going to get cleaned up and then you can take me home. No more questions...I'm going." She walked passed him leaving the room and heading towards the bathroom. Avoiding the mirror as she always did these days, Hermione turned the shower on until it was as cold as she could get it. She could not remember the last time she had a shower, probably almost a week if what Ron said was true.

The icy water did nothing to calm her nerves. Her muscles felt tense and the only thing she could concentrate on was the constant pounding of her empty heart against her chest. Her body became still and she made the horrible mistake of allowing her mind to wonder. Her cold legs trembled underneath her as she slid down the wall of the tub. Chilly water smacked against her cheeks mixing with the new fresh tears of the morning. She drifted further and further away and it wasn't until the water turned off that she even bothered to glance up. A fluffy towel was being wrapped around her while another pair of hands lifted her out from the tub.

"Get her dried off Ginny and I'll tell Ron to make some tea." Mrs. Weasley's soothing voice rang out around the bathroom.

Hermione moaned in agony as Ginny led her down the hall. She had lost it again back there in the freezing tub. Who knew how long she sat while wasting water. "Ginny?" Hermione croaked.

"Don't worry about it." Ginny rubbed her back as they walked back into Fred and George's room.

The Weasley's made sure Hermione did not stay by herself for the rest of the afternoon. It was quite clear that when left alone the heartache catches up to her and begins to strangle the sanity she has left. Hermione felt utterly humiliated about needing to be rescued from the bathtub, it was not mentioned the rest of the day. It was with a ton of negotiation between Mrs. Weasley and Ron that they let Hermione go back to her flat for the remainder of the night. "Watch her, Ron, I mean it!" Mr. Weasley scolded right before the two departed.

Outside of flat number 312 is when the hysteria began once more. Hermione took deep breaths trying to relax every inch of her body before slipping away from reality once more. In her brown purse she rooted for the familiar silver key to unlock the door.

"I've got it right here actually." Ron said holding up a key that was in his jean's pocket. The key turned to the left and then allowed them access. She stepped inside with Ron directly behind her. The flat looked the same as she had left it only slightly different more empty and less cheerful.

"This is it." Hermione mumbled making her way further into the flat.

"I'll stay the night, right here on the couch, how does that sound?" He smiled lightly down at her.

Bedtime came sooner then expected. Hermione found a pillow and extra blanket for Ron before she made her way into the bedroom that she avoided all evening. The bed was unmade and to her dislike some of Harry's clothes lay on the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your clothes on the floor?" Hermione hissed while picking up a T-shirt. She stood perfectly still listening hard for his reply. "Harry?" She called. Again her ears listened for some noise but nothing came. After several silent minutes, she retreated over to the king sized bed and collapsed.

He wasn't there or anywhere in the flat for that matter but still it felt better to pretend then to let her mind believe she would never hear his soft voice calling her name again. How long could the acting go on before reality overwhelmed her, another day, a week, maybe less seeing as he would not be coming to bed? She decided to give it one last try before allowing her aching muscles to relax. "Harry, it's your turn to get the light." She kept her eyes shut waiting to hear the sound of the light turn off and the room to fill with darkness. There was a soft click over by the dresser as the bedroom was washed in black shadows. Hermione opened her eyes excitedly and glanced over by the lamp. A tall outline of a man stood by the doorway looking in on her. For one glorious split second she saw Harry flash across the surface of her consciousness she held onto before sleep over powered her body.

By the bedroom door a whispering voice broke the stillness of the night. "Goodnight Hermione." Ron closed the door behind him as he headed back down the hall.


End file.
